One Moment in Time
by leiasky
Summary: Gandalf and Elrond witness a private interlude Aragorn and Arwen while discussing the coming darkness. COMPLETE


Title: One Moment in Time  
  
Author: Leiasky  
  
Synopsis: Gandalf and Elrond witness a private interlude while discussing the coming darkness.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen  
  
Additional Info: Obviously my interpretation of events not seen in the film, "Fellowship of the Ring" nor written in the book. I'm a romantic at heart and strive to portray the characters herein as I see them. This story was written with the characters from the movie and their expressions and voices in mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't make money. Written for fun.  
  
Archive: If you like. Please tell me where.  
  
Thanks to Aya-san for the beta. You're the best!  
  
   
  
   
  
1 One Moment in Time  
  
   
  
   
  
The two men walked slowly, deliberately, along the ornate pathway that was but a small taste of the splendor of the elven haven Rivendell . There was a cool breeze on the air, blowing the mist from the falls over the walkways and into their faces. The tension in their hearts, and in their voices was palpable, unable to be cut with even the sharpest blade. They knew the danger that was to come, they knew the death toll could rival that of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men.  
  
   
  
"When my people leave these shores, either the race of men will rule over Middle-Earth or Sauron's evil will have consumed the lands." Elrond stated slowly, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
   
  
Gandalf sighed deeply. " And you're certain the ring cannot stay here?"  
  
   
  
"No." The response was immediate and curt. "The elves cannot conceal it safely from the lidless eye. Rivendell has long been a haven for my people. I will not have it destroyed because you wish to pass this task on to one you believe would be more suited." Elrond paused, lost in thought, before continuing." Legends, millennia old, tell that a hobbit will have the power to change the course of the future. The ring chose this hobbit, it is his quest, not ours. All we can do is guide and protect him."  
  
   
  
"He's been through so much." Gandalf frowned, staring blankly into the glittering forest. "It's true I would wish for him to go safely home."  
  
   
  
"The Council will meet on the morrow to discuss this danger. The younger races will unite or they will be destroyed." Elrond stated, his tone leaving no room for discussion.  
  
   
  
"Aragorn will unite them." Gandalf smiled, the wrinkles of age crinkling around his eyes.  
  
   
  
"If he has the courage to reclaim the throne and rule the world of men." There was a distrust and hesitation in Elrond's voice that brought a concerned look from the wizard. "I do not envy him this task. But should he choose the right path, he will have the remaining might of the elves and the strength of his people to lead against Sauron."  
  
   
  
"Another 'Last Alliance of elves and men'." Gandalf murmured, lost in thought. The past was all too clear in his mind as he remembered that wondrous and horrible day.  
  
   
  
"Truly the last. Many of my people have already left for the west, many more leave daily. We cannot shape the world of men any longer. We cannot protect them. Our power in this realm is fading." Elrond gazed into the sky and took a deep breath. "We feel it in the water. We feel it in the air and in every living thing that surrounds us."  
  
   
  
"Yet the most powerful have remained." Gandalf cast an amused look at his old friend. Elrond spoke often of his distrust and dislike of men, yet he loved and raised Aragorn, a mortal man, as his own son. Gandalf knew he was loathe to lose the man so close to his heart regardless if he chose not to admit such a 'weakness'.  
  
   
  
"We taunt him with the power of the three. The three he has not yet reclaimed for his own. 'The One' cannot rule these three. We have seen the height of the One Ring's power and have resisted it." Elrond fell into silence for a moment before continuing, "Soon, we will take the elven rings across the sea and out of his reach."  
  
   
  
"That will enrage Sauron."  
  
   
  
"But in no way will it stop his quest for ultimate control over Middle- Earth." Elrond stopped suddenly and stared at his old friend. "The darkness is closing in on us all and soon, no one will be able to resist its power."  
  
   
  
"So the elven nations are running, removing their support and wisdom from the younger races who desperately need their help." Gandalf grinned at the sharp intake of breath in the elf beside him, satisfied with the sudden reaction.  
  
   
  
Elrond's eyes snapped toward the wizard, his tone anything but kind, "The races of middle-earth are greedy. They care only for power and riches. They care not for the land which gives them life. The time has come for us to cease our interference with the happenings of their world and return to our own."  
  
   
  
Gandalf frowned at the disgust and power behind Elrond's words but, before he could respond, his attention was drawn to a bridge concealed greatly by trees, and to the couple standing upon it. Seconds passed in silence before Gandalf replied with a simple, "I see."  
  
As Elrond continued on his long tirade about the weakness of men, Gandalf smiled fondly at the event taking place within the ethereal backdrop of the Rivendell falls.  
  
   
  
Gandalf had long suspected a blossoming relationship between the exiled king and the elven princess. But Aragorn kept his own council where Evanstar was concerned, and Gandalf had no interest in pressuring the man for information he was not ready to give.  
  
   
  
"Aragorn's time for wandering is at an end. He must lead his people." Elrond stated, as if seeing with his minds eye what was taking place on the bridge behind him and simply choosing to ignore it, "If he has the strength in his blood."  
  
   
  
" He has Elven blood." Gandalf replied, eyes still transfixed on the scene over Elrond's shoulder. "That will be the rock that saves him."  
  
   
  
Noticing the wizard's distraction, Elrond turned in time to see Aragorn take his daughters lips in a firm and passionate kiss. Eyes fixed on the sight before him, Elrond continued, "When he accepts the responsibility of his birthright, they will have my blessing."  
  
   
  
"Does he know he does not yet have it?"  
  
   
  
"They meet in the dark, in secret, what do you think?" Elrond's voice was tense as he watched the two embrace, watched the man he raised and loved as a son, gaze upon his daughter with a passion held in check only by a love and respect for Elrond's wishes.  
  
   
  
"With their love comes a price, Gandalf," Elrond's voice suddenly turned sad, barely audible above the rush of water from the falls below.  
  
   
  
"Oh, a fact of which I believe they are all too painfully aware." Gandalf smiled as Aragorn tenderly placed Arwen's hand in his and kissed it.  
  
   
  
"When the time comes …….."  
  
   
  
"Elrond," Gandalf's eyes widened as Arwen reached out her arms and fastened her pendant around Aragorn's neck. "I believe the choice has already been made."  
  
   
  
Elrond sighed deeply, gazing on the adoration and love that swirled in his daughters gaze. "Like her ancestor before her, she has chosen a mortal life." Gandalf could feel his old friend tense, as if he would have the gall to demand the promise they had just witnessed to be taken back.  
  
   
  
"Give them this moment, my friend," Gandalf rested a hand on the old elf's shoulder as a sudden gust of wind raced across the land. It ruffled the serenity and peace of the trees, a dark whisper wrapping itself around every living thing and turning it to ice. Gandalf shivered. "For they may not have another like it."  
  
   
  
   
  
THE END 


End file.
